Cruzadas Inesperadas
by genkey
Summary: "Sonoda-Umi" un joven escritor que comparte su departamento con su mejor amigo "Kousaka-Honoka" Juntos vivirán nuevas experiencias y se adentraran al mundo del romance... ¿A qué personas nuevas conocerán?... "Genderbend Yaoi" KotoUmi, NicoMaki, NozoEli, TsubaHono.
1. Chapter 1

**E-ehh muy buenas… es mi primer fic…**

 **Quiéranlo mucho 3**

 **.**

El despertador empezó a sonar, pero no tardo mucho, me desperté al instante y lo apagué. Un nuevo día, fresco como mi piel recién bañada.

-Hora de arreglar este chiquero- comento el joven después de tronar sus dedos y empezó a escombrar su departamento.

-*suspiro* no puedo creer que una sola persona pueda hacer tanto desastre-se quejaba el peliazul mientras barría.

El chico siempre ha sido un fanático del orden y la limpieza y, por supuesto se toma su tiempo para lograr su objetivo con dedicación

-Bien, es la tercera ve que lavo el piso y no se quita esta mancha...! ¿Qué rayos tiraron aquí?- El de verdad lo hacía todo con dedicación.

Después de pasar 3 horas arreglando su departamento, dándose un segundo baño y arreglándose ¡por fin! Podría dedicarse a lo que de verdad amaba hacer "escribir"

Se sentó delicadamente en frente de la computadora en su escritorio, cerró los ojos y suspiro, tornó sus dedos y empezó tocando la primera tecla...

-Umi-chaaaan!-

-Aaahhh!- El chico pego un salto por tan repentino susto.

-Hoy es la presentación, necesito un traje !acompáñame a comprar uno!- decía un chico pelinaranja con muchos ánimos y casi gritando.

-Pero necesitó escribir, estuve muy ocupado en la mañana escombrando tus desastres-

-pero hoy te tocaba arreglar a ti-

-pero cuando te toca a ti no lo haces!-

-Umi-chan de verdad necesito que me acompañes- el pelinaranja hacía sus berrinches abrazando a su compañero de departamento y mejor amigo.

-Honoka, de verdad !hoy no!

-pero la presentación es hoy y podrías encontrar esa gabardina que tanto querías...- comentó de forma coquetona.

-¿la gabardina...?- el peliazul ya comenzaba a caer en sus trampas.

-Si siii esa gabardina que se te ve taaan bien-

-¿D-de verdad se me ve tan bien?-

-Fuuu fuu si te pudieras clonar y verte con esa gabardina ¡besarías a tu clon!-

-vamos, no seas exagerado-

-pero es la verdad ¡te veras genial! En la presentación-

-humm tal vez- y volteó a ver a su amigo que tenía una expresión de "cachorrito llorón"

-*suspiro* está bien... te acompañare-

-¡Siiii! Umi-kuuun~ te toca conduciiir~~ -dijo el pelinaranja en forma cantarina mientras corría al auto.

-Pero si tú no sabes conducir, solo me utilizas de chofer-

-No, no, no, claro que no yo jamás Umi-kun- eso obviamente era sarcasmo.

-Deja de llamarme así- una vez dejando el departamento cerrado el joven peliazul se adentró al auto y comenzó a manejar.

-¿que, solo tus admiradoras pueden llamarte así? Umi-kun yo soy tu admirador número uno- se empezó a restregar como un perrito en el hombro del conductor.

-Déjame conducir, provocaras un accidente, loco.

-perdón...

-¿ya mejoraste el canto en esa parte difícil?-

-Claro, solo... tengo unos problemas con la letra jeje~

-¿ohh y por qué?-

-Bueno...-

Honoka trabaja en un teatro de Tokio, su sueño siempre fue ser cantante pero nunca tuvo oportunidad para seguir sus sueños, pero eso no quiere decir que lo abandonaría y con tantos rechazos al menos ya era conocido en el Pequeño mundo del canto, a lo cual un productor de teatro lo contrato para trabajar en obras musicales.

-P-pues la obra es de... amor y esas cosas cursis-

-¿y qué tiene de malo?-

-No lo entiendes Umi-chan, jamás eh estado enamorado ¿cómo puedo actuar algo así si no lo siento?-

-Ohh vamos es actuación, después de todo no tienes por qué sentirlo-

-Tú no entiendes nada Umi-chan, eres tan frio como tus... tus ¡espera! Has escrito libros románticos y ni siquiera te has enamorado ¿cómo lo haces?- el chico se iba acercando de poco a poco para encarar a su amigo.

-Ahh q-que preguntas haces Honoka yo... c-claro que me eh enamorado-

-¿hummm a si? ¿¡Cuando!?-

-Ahh p-p-pues yo me eh enamorado de... de.. de la escritura!-

-¡Eso no vale Umi!-

-mira, mejor dime cual es la tienda donde quieres ir-

-ohh es la tienda de "Horloge" es un poco rara y es francesa, la tienda esta liada con el teatro por eso tengo que ir ahí-

-¿y... crees que este la gabardina...?-

-ohhh por supuesto que estará no dudes de mi Umi-chan-

Ya en la tienda mientras Honoka se tardaba en encontrar su traje para la obra, Umi solo se concentraba en buscar su gabardina.

-Diablos! No está por ninguna parte... ese tonto ¿me habrá mentido?- se quejaba en un susurro el peliazul.

-Umi-kuuun~~ llegaba Honoka con su traje doblado y empaquetado en el pasillo donde se encontraba Umi.

-!Honoka!- grito de repente, pero se calló al darse cuenta que las personas alrededor se le quedaron viendo.

-a-ahh... me mentiste con lo de... ahhh la gabardina no está.

-ah... bueno eso, es porque hay muuuchas prendas distintas en este lugar Umi-chan… humm ¿porqué no le preguntas a un empleado? Así será más fácil-

El joven escritor estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y empezó a pensar que su amigo le había mentido solo para que lo llevara al lugar, pero, ya estaba ahí, no perdía nada con preguntar.

-... está bien Honoka, contaré hasta diez y preguntare sobre la gabardina... ¡Pero si no está te juro que...!- El peliazul se acercaba apuntándolo con su mano pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Mira a-ahí hay un empleado!-

Cuando el chico volteó se encontró con un empleado agachado que al parecer estaba anotando algo sobre una prenda.

Umi se acerco rápido y decidido -Disculpe...- Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuándo el empleado se paro y lo encaro, su piel; blanca, su rostro era fino, sus ojos de color miel y un cabello muy extravagante: grisáceo, peinado con un flequillo uniforme y un mechoncito muy particular sobre su cabeza.

-¿Sí~? ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? - Fue lo que dijo el empleado y gracias a eso el peliazul se dio cuenta que tan linda era su voz; masculina claro, pero dulce a su manera, lo que provocó que Umi temblara levemente y se sonrojara a más no poder.

-e-ehh n-no... nada- Umi pensó que en el estado de nerviosismo que se encontraba solo lograría decir estupideces así que mejor prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

El empleado se le quedo viendo con una mirada de interrogación inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, esa acción se le hizo súper linda a los ojos del peliazul, no sabía qué hacer, se había idiotizado pero cuando vio de reojo a Honoka este se le quedo viendo con cara de "¿preguntaras o no?" entonces actuó de manera rápida y sin pensar.

-¿T-tiene zapatos?- lo que temía termino sucediendo, "decir una idiotez" El empleado solo soltó una risita dulce y respondió.

-Disculpa, aquí no vendemos eso- Más idiota no podía sentirse.

Por alguna razón llamaron al empleado de lejos por lo que este se distrajo, Umi no perdió oportunidad y salió de ahí corriendo.

Llego a una esquina del lugar donde casi no llegaban las personas. Su respiración era agitada, sus manos sudaban, su cara estaba toda roja… -¿Qué me sucede?-

-¡Umi-Kuuun~~ Desde lejos gritaba Honoka para encontrar a su amigo.

-¡No me llames así!

-Por fin te encuentro ¿qué te paso? Estas todo nervioso, bueno jeje más de lo normal.

Y el escritor bajo su cabeza ensombreciendo su rostro. –No lo sé…-

-¡Oh! Jeje~ Umi-kuuun~ Recordé la última vez que te pusiste de esa manera- Decía de Honoka forma burlona.

-¿d-de hablas?

-¿Recuerdas a esa chica de la secundaría que le regalabas poemas y cosas cursis? Ohh ¿al empleado también quieres entregarle poemas diciéndole lo guapo que es?~~

-e-eso no es cierto!-

-Te gusto el empleado uuhh Umi-kuun loquillo~~~

-¡Basta Honoka! Vámonos de una vez o se te ara tarde para practicar un poco-

-buu~ Umi-chan solo estaba bromeando-

-Pues no bromes así…por cierto ¿encontraste tu traje?

-ahh sobre eso, al parecer era un pedido especial y tenía que pedirlo a nombre de mi jefe... solo que lo había olvidado... jeje por eso nos tardamos un poco...

-*suspiro* Honoka, tu nunca cambiaras.

Esa misma noche, el joven escritor observó detalladamente cada parte de la obra, pues esta era de una novela que le gustaba demasiado. Se sintió totalmente satisfecho, y no solo por el hecho de que haya salido estupendo, si no que se preocupaba por que Honoka no se equivocara (tenía el papel principal) y el peliazul debe aceptar que estaba más nervioso por su amigo que por otra cosa.

Una vez terminada la obra el público no paraba de aplaudir, Umi se sintió feliz por haber ejecutado tan buena historia, volteando para ver el público se encontró con algo... no, a alguien; Un joven de cabellera grisácea... si, el mismo de la tienda de ropa.

Umi soltó un chillido por tan repentina sorpresa, pero para su desgracia la multitud empezó a salir del salón, y rápidamente lo perdió de vista.

.

-¿qué tal estuve?

-!Estupendo Honoka-kun! Me dejaste atónito jajaaa~ estoy orgulloso de haberte elegido como principal!- Su jefe lo felicitaba, abrazaba y daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-!Gracias Nozomi!-

-"Nozomi- sama" para ti mocoso- le recalcaba un chico pelirojo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la nariz con los dedos.

-lo siento, Maki-kun...- se disculpaba el actor.

-no no, no te preocupes Honoka, todos sabemos que Maki es un amargado, tu llámame como quieras- le decía

Mientras acariciaba su nariz.

-¿p-pero... entonces porque me obligas a decirte "Nozomi-sama" y a él no?- se quejaba el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero.

-Este crío es mi orgullo está noche, hay que dejarlo así- Nozomi ahora abrazaba positivamente a honoka.

-Maki, estoy impresionado con la música ¿en verdad la inventaste tu?- al fin había llegado Umi a los camerinos.

-a-ah q-que.. s-siii, solo para la obra... -Maki estaba notablemente rojo.

-woo eso sí que es tener talento!- Umi poso una mano sobre el hombro del músico y este incrementaba cada vez más su sonrrojo.

-jujuu Maki-kun se ha avergonzado~~ jejeje- Nozomi no perdía oportunidad de burlarse.

-¡Cállate viejo pervertido!-

-hey! Solo soy dos años mayor que tú!

-Umi-kuuuun~ qué tal estuve?- el actor se acercaba a su mejor amigo.

-pues la verdad...-

-¿qué es lo que hacen?- un tipo con chaqueta negra, gorra, lentes obscuros y cubreboca se encontraba al lado de la puerta observándolos.

-¿Cómo te dejo entrar el staff?- preguntaba Nozomi.

-¡puedo entrar donde yo quiera!-hablaba alteradamente.

-no te pases de listo conmigo... – el pelimorado se calló enseguida cuando el tipo se quito las gafas y el cubrebocas.

-!Nico-Yasawa!- Gritaba emocionado el pelinaranja, pero no duro mucho pues Umi le tapó la boca.

-N-nico… q-que sorpresa encontrarte e una obra como estas... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Yo...- Nozomi guardó silencio en el momento que Nico hizo un ademan ordenándolo.

-¿a quién pertenecía la música?-

-A mi- contesto Nozomi.

-¿quién es el autor?-

Nozomi, Umi y Honoka voltearon a ver a Maki.

-¿para qué lo quieres?- Maki preguntó un poco molesto.

-¿qué sabes de música niño? Necesito hablar con el autor, no con un mocoso del staff.

-¿Eso parezco? ¿Un mocoso? ¡!Tu no aparentas más de los 15!-

-¡¿Que acabas de decir niñato!?- No podría existir peor ofensa para Nico.

-¡Maki no te metas con él!- susurraba de lejos el pelimorado.

-No voy a dejarme manipular por un niño curioso y mandón!-

-jaja parece que no sabes quién soy- se quito la gorra eh hizo una pose "extraña para Maki". -¡Soy Nico-Yasawa, el idol número uno de todo Japón y pronto del mundo!- hubo un momento de silencio y Honoka aplaudió aún con su boca tapada por Umi.

Maki soltó un suspiro -no importa quién seas- y salió del camerino si voltear atrás.

-ha! ¿Qué pasa con él? Amigo, no deberías tener un estaff tan malhumorado. -decía Nico, dirigiéndose a Nozomi.

-jeje bueno...- trato de hablar Nozomi pero el idol interrumpió.

-y bien ¿quién es el autor?-

-pues... el "mocoso" que acaba de salir es el músico.

-¿d-de verdad? N-no, no puede ser verdad ese niño... ¿de todas sus obras?- Nico se sentía confundido, no sabía si creerlo o no, sinceramente no creería que ese niño geniesudo haga música tan hermosa.

Nozmi solo asintió.

Nico gruño y apretó los puños. -¡no pueden jugar conmigo así! Si ése idiota no es el músico ¡los demandare!- y salió corriendo del lugar.

Honoka dio palmaditas en las manos de Umi que nunca dejaron de

Taparle la boca.

-oh l-lo siento Honoka-

Soltó un suspiro ahogado -no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-perdón-su amigo seguía disculpándose.

-ahhh espero que Maki no siga con esa actitud, lo quiero y todo, pero si sigue así.

-Está en su derecho de portarse de esa manera, el idol fue muy grosero- Umi le contestaba al jefe de su amigo.

-¡s!, pero si no se comporta nos demandarán! Ahhh sé que tengo más salones de obras pero el cerrar una de ellas significa el despido de muchos trabajadores, "staff, actores, músicos..." argghh no me puedo permitir algo así.

-Nozomi... sé que eres un buen líder, eso no pasará.- lo animaba Umi.

-no, porque castigare a esa cabecita de tomate.

Honoka soltó un quejido, el ya conocía los castigos de su jefe, sus típicos "washi washis" eran muy dolorosos.

-es mejor que Maki le haga caso Nozomi-sama jejeje...- mencionaba Honoka.

-¿hum?

-por cierto Umi-kun, dile a tu amigo que no soy ningún estúpido.-decía Nozomi.

-¿q-que amigo? ¿Honoka?

-hum no, pronto lo sabrás. Me voy, hay cosas que hacer y demandas que evitar, también deberían irse a descansar, my Honoka-kun se lo merece.

-Gracias Jefe-Nozomi-sama!- contesto Honoka.

-hasta luego Nozomi-san. -se despedía Umi.

-bye bye~~

.

Ya estaba obscuro de camino a casa, pasaron a un súper mercado a comprar las cosas necesarias para cenar. Cuando llegaron, Honoka tomo una pequeña siesta mientras Umi cocinaba.

-ahhh debería estar orgulloso de ese tonto, hizo una buena actuación y no se trabo... actuación...-

Y a su mente le llegaron las imágenes de cierto peligris que llamo su atención durante el día.

-agh no debería prestarle tanta atención...- se escucharon toquidos en la ventana de la cocina a lo que el peliazul corrió a ver.

Cuando abrió la ventana algo saltó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Ahhhh Umi-chan cuánto tiempooo~ sigues virgen? Sin novia? Jajaja ah! Y también viviendo con Honoka, no has cambia en nadaa!-

-a-ahh suéltame! Q-quien!? E-eli!?-

-sii el mismo! Tu sexi fantasía disfrazado de amigo vuelve a tus brazos!-

-Cuanto tiempo... sigues de castroso como siempre, te extrañe idiota!-

-Yo también decentito-kun-

-¿cuándo llegaste? -

-ayer en la noche, solo que no vine a verte porqué pase la noche en un bar gay- contestaba el rubio alzando las cejas.

-*suspiro* sigues de loco rompecorazones.

-Umi no aceptó mi corazón, tengo que refugiarme en otrooos- bromeaba el rubio fingiendo llorar.

-basta de bromas- le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. -¿porqué no cenas con nosotros?-

-!buena idea! ¿Dónde está ese tierno inútil?-

Hablando del diablo, Honoka apareció con una pijama de hámster de cuerpo completo, esto y el sonrojo por recién despertar lo hacían verse suuuper lindo.

-Waaa Kawaii!- y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Umi, déjame quedármelo.

-¡Suéltalo!-

.

Mientas comían Eli empezó con sus bromas para alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-Qué lindo te has puesto, eres todo un uke Honoka-chan.

Honoka se atragantó con la sopa por el comentario de cierto rubio.

-Oye deja de acosarlo, sigue siendo el mismo honoka de siempre.

-jaja claro Umi, el mismo de la universidad con barros y anteojos.

Y llego la imagen de honoka con su exceso de acné, lentes y una forma de vestir no muy apropiada.

-jajajaja...

-Oyeee! No me recuerdes mis épocas de descomposición. Umi! U-umi no te rías!-

-jaja lo siento, solo que ahora que lo pienso, si has cambiado algo.-

-Pero no te agobies Honoka, ahora eres muy guapo. Por cierto ¿quién te dio esa pijama? ¿Tu novia?-

-a-ah no esta... realmente no lo se...

-¿humm?- Eli no entendía muy bien.

-A Honoka le llegan regalos muy variados por fans de sus actuaciones- Explicó Umi.

-woow eres todo un Casanova.

-jeje no~ se avergonzaba Honoka.

-aunque hay muchos que son enviados anónimamente, por eso no sabemos quien fue-

-Es bueno saber que utilizas los regalos de tus fans-

-Si bueno, al menos si yo regalara algo a alguien especial me gustaría saber que lo toma en cuenta.

-Tan lindo Honoka-

-Supongo que hoy dormirás aquí, no quiero que sigas de loco en esos bares homosexuales- Reclamaba Umi.

-Umii~ no me reproches de esa manera. Lamentó no haberte llevado, pero me encontré con un chico "perfecto".

-¡No te reclame por eso!-

-Era alto, bueno no tanto como yo tal vez de tu tamaño Umi-chan, era blanco, muy apuesto y ahhhh sus ojos, los ame ~

Eli siguió con su narración ignorando al peliazul.

-color celestes, hermosos~~ y tenía buen cuerpo, tal vez hace gimnasia...

-jaja gimnasia, me recuerda...-

Comento Honoka, pero Eli siguió narrando.

-y su cabello era moradito waajaja también ame eso de él.

Umi y Honoka se vieron asombrados por lo que el rubio narraba.

-y s-su nombre ¿cuál era?-pregunto el escritor algo alterado.

-Tranquilo decencia-kun, YOOO lo vi primero.

-¿C-como se llamaba?-

-¿Tu también Honoka?-

-¡Solo dilo!- Umi había perdido la paciencia.

-Está bien aghh pero ya les dije que lo vi primero; su nombre era... ahhh erahh, humm algo como Nozo…mu? Nozome, algo así, era nombre de niña a pesar de ser un hombre encantador jaja.

-¿No recuerdas su nombre?... ¡seguro te acostaste con él y no te acuerdas de su nombre!-

-No, es muy lindo como para hacerle eso la primera noche... tal vez la segunda... !Umi no me pegues!-

-¡Te va a dar sida!-

-Eli-chan el hombre del que hablas probablemente es nuestro jefe... bueno mío- dijo Honoka tratando de evitar que Umi saliera a golpear al rubio.

-¿De verdad? Jaja que coincidencia, le hable mucho sobre mis amigos de la universidad.-

Umi se soltó del agarre de Honoka y puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos, recostándose sobre la mesa en forma de decepción.

-... ¿porqué no descansamos un poco?- sugirió Eli.

-sí, creo que es lo mejor- le siguió Honoka.

.

Al siguiente día en los ensayos Maki se encontraba "no de muy buen humor" ya que tuvo que soportar los gritos y reclamos del idol enano y los castigos de su jefe, hoy solo quería descansar y concentrarse en la música.

-¿hum? Por fin la hora del descanso-

Mencionó levantándose del asiento del piano y dirigiéndose a la cafetería del lugar.

-¿humm que comeré hoy? Tal vez un sándwich.

-¿por qué no pides ese estofado? sé que es caro ¡pero yo invitó!- una voz extraña se escuchaba a su lado, volteo encontrándose con cierto enano que le ah causado muchas molestias.

-¿me estás diciendo pobre?-

-pues no todos los músicos ganan bien-

Lo ignoró y salió del lugar con su sándwich en la mano.

-¡L-lo siento! No quise ser grosero ¡ahhh!-

Una vez sentado el pelirrojo se dispuso a degustar su sándwich.

-se nota que te gusta, cuando hagas una canción conmigo te regalare cientos de sándwiches- otra vez se trataba del pelinegro, pero de igual manera Maki salió del lugar.

-¿¡o-oo quieres algo más!? Te puedo regalar otra cosa-

El pelirrojo termino de comer y paso a concentrarse en su piano. Empezó tocando una tecla pero unos aplausos lo interrumpieron.

-¡bravo! ¡Estupendo! quiero escuchar más de eso...- Nico se detuvo cuando sintió un golpe de un lapicero, el cual fue arrojado por el músico.

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres!? ¡Entiende que no trabajaré contigo para una canción!-

-P-pero imagínate ¡seríamos grandes! Bueno, yo sería más grande, tú serías conocido.

Maki suspiro y se volvió a sentar, obvio, le molestaba pero ¿para qué prestarle atención?

-Oye, Nishkino-san...- Maki siguió ignorándolo.

-¡Nishkino-Maki-san!

No pensaba contestarle.

-!Maki-san!-

-¿porqué de repente me llama por mi nombre?- pensó Maki.

-¡Maki-Chan!-

Está forma de llamarlo hizo que se sonrojara y viera a Nico.

-¡No me llames de esa manera!-

-¡Soy tu fan numero uno!-

-¿qué dices?-

-Tsubasa me dijo que te lo dijera.

-¿quién es Tsubasa? - Maki no entendía de qué hablaba.

-Es un amigo, el me trae aquí en todas sus presentaciones, al principio no quería venir, pero bastó con traerme la primera vez para que yo nunca dejara de verlos ¿y sabes por qué no dejo de venir?

Maki solo lo miraba en forma de interrogación.

-Porqué me enamore de la música-

-entiendo que te guste, pero mi música no es comercial, lo hago porque me gusta, no porqué quiera sacar provecho de ello.

-¡Te conquistare!-

-... ¿qué? -

-No de la forma romántica, pero no podrás separarte de mí y me rogaras para que háganos arte juntos.

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, este es mi primer fic, sean amables conmigo :'v y... bueno me llego la idea de un muse macho y no la abandone xD**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Un joven se encontraba observando cada detalle, no específicamente de la obra, si no de cierto actor que llamo su atención desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Ese actor realmente era su ídolo, la forma en que interpretaba cada papel, sus gestos, su dulce cantar. En todas sus obras nunca despegaba la mirada de su actor favorito. Asistía a todas sus presentaciones, aunque el actor no tuviera el papel principal no le importaba, se conformaba con solo verlo en sus pocas escenas.

El sonido de su célula lo saco de su trance de concentración hacía su actor.

Rápidamente salió hacía los baños y consto la llamada.

-¡Eren, acordamos que no me llamarían durante la obra si no era un caso extremo!-

-¿y de qué crees que se trata?-

.

-Nico, deja de llorar, no vale la pena-

Tsubasa había salido del lugar y llegó lo más rápido posible a la casa de su amigo, que según Eren "estaba en problemas".

-¿que no vale la pena? El es PERFECTO... su personalidad es horrible pero amo su música- Nico se encontraba acostado boca abajo abrazando una almohada, la misma que utilizaba para ahogar su llanto.

-Bueno al menos ya le hablaste, tal vez si sigues intentando terminara por aceptar.

-¡eso es! Le dije que lo conquistaría ¡cumpliré mi promesa!-

-¡¿Eso dijiste!?-

-!ESO ARÉ! y tú me ayudarás.

-Sabes que conquistar a alguien no es tan fácil...-

-De forma amorosa tal vez, pero yo lo conquistare para que no se aguante las ganas de hacer canciones conmigo.

-¿"canciones"? ¿Más de dos?-

¿Más de dos canciones? Tsubasa eso sería herrmosooo! ¡Qué buenas ideas tienes!-

-pero tú fuiste quién hablo en plural- Nico dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada y siguió explicando.

-Hacer una canción juntos seria hermoso, pero hacer varias... sería como un sueño.

-Jaja un idol tan egocéntrico, llorando y sufriendo por un músico de obras, si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería.

-"ja ja que gracioso" y dime ¿Crees que es peor situación que la del "líder del mejor grupo de idols" enamorado de un actor de cuarta?- Nico lo decía de forma sarcástica y molesta.

-¡Oye no estoy enamorado! ¡Y no es un actor de cuarta!-

-Ni siquiera te atreves a hablarle, eso es más triste-

-¡Nico! Vine hasta aquí solo para levantarte los ánimos, no es justo que me trates así.

-¡perdóname Tsubasa-chan!- y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo.

-solo que estoy desesperado...-

-siempre lo estás, eres "desesperante"-

-¿Qué hago para que acepté?-

-¿Quieres qué hable con él?-

-No no, yo debo hacerlo.

-humm bien, ya que vas a empezar con la conquista ¿por qué no buscas consejos para hacerlo?-

-¿consejos? Ohh tienes razón ¡consejos de expertos! Ven conmigo...

.

Era un día caluroso. Umi decidió tomar un descanso de su escritura, y salió a las calles de Tokio, por alguna "extraña" razón se encontraba afuera de la tienda de ropa "Horloge" la misma donde estuvo hace unos días.

-¿Entraras o solo te quedaras viendo como loco?-

-¡Honoka! Sal, sal de aquí corre.

-Oye ¿porqué me estás corriendo? Quería entrar contigo.

-Ten- saco de su bolsillo bastante dinero. -cómprate tooodo el pan que quieras, solo... no estés aquí.

-Me agrada la idea del pan ¿pero porqué no quieres que te acompañe?-

-B-bueno… yo… r-recuerdas al empleado d-de aquélla ocasión- Umi no tenía pensado contarle a su amigo de su acción vergonzosa, pero tarde o temprano la iba a descubrir, además el sabe que es muy apenado para esa clase de cosas así que tal vez su amigo podría ayudarle.

-Ocasión... ahhhh- Honoka puso una cara picara mientras veía a su amigo.

-¿El empleado de los zapatos?~~

-¡D-deja de burlarte, idiota!- ya empezaba a sonrojarse.

-Ya ya tranquilo, lo recuerdo ¿le quieres hablar?- Umi solo asintió avergonzado.

-aww que tierno, Umi-kun :-¡bien, yo le hablare primero!-

-¡no!- y lo agarró del brazo antes de que este entrara a la tienda.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? Así no se te hará más difícil hablarle.

-L-lo sé pero... ¿qué tal si te pone más atención por hablarle primero?-

-Umi-chan no te pongas celoso, eso no pasará, pero si te sientes inseguro de ello puedes hablarle tu primero ¡yo te veré de lejos para animarte!-

-Eso... e-está mejor-

-vamos Umi, hay que entrar- y el pelinaranja entro jalando a su amigo.

Estuvieron así durante un tiempo mientras buscaban al empleado.

-¡Ah es el!- le dijo Umi.

-¿de verdad es él?- decía Honoka. Ambos se encontraban de lejos observando al peligris, que al parecer se encontraba checando unas prendas.

-Sí, nunca me olvidaría de algo así-

A Honoka se le hizo extraño el hecho de que ese chico fuera el empleado del que tanto le hacía burla, pero es que al principio no le había puesto mucha atención, pero el que ahora señalaba ya lo conocía.

-Pues corre Umi-chan, fighto-dayo! Solo que hay algo que debo decirte.

-Ahora eso no importa... bueno qué es- no quería quedarse con la duda.

Honoka solo lo empujo hacía el empleado pero antes de eso le susurro.

-Conozco a ese chico-

Umi se sorprendió por lo que dijo su amigo, pero ya no podía regresar, tenía al empleado a pasos de él.

-ohh eres el tipo de los zapatos- cuando menos se dio cuenta el empleado ya estaba en frente de el... ¡hablándole!

-¡¿tipo de los zapatos!? ¡Se acordó de miii!- pensó Umi todo sonrojado.

-d-disculpe p-pero no venia por eso...-

-¿vienes por ropa?-

Umi solo miraba hacia abajo "para evitar ponerse más nervioso" y asintió levemente a la pregunta del empleado.

-¿humm de qué tipo?-

-l-la qué sea está bien...

-ohh rayos, mi turno se acabo, tengo que irme "Chico-zapatos" pero te traeré a un experto en ropa ¡Bernard!

De lejos llegaba un hombre de unos dos metros con sobrepeso y con el mismo uniforme de empleado que llevaba el chico… pero sucio.

-Te dejo con este dulce hombre, hasta luego~~

El hombre se quedo viendo directamente a los ojos de Umi con un rostro de desprecio.

-¿qué es lo qué quieres?- preguntó pero su voz intimidante hizo que Umi retrocediera.

-¡¿Ehh!?-

.

-Entooonces ese hombre te tomo medidas...-

-¡y me lastimó Honoka! Era muy brusco, pero no podía hacerle nada, que tal si le decía al empleado

Y me tachaba de agresivo ¿cómo podría vivir con eso?

-no creo que el empleado te odié...-

Iba a seguir hablando pero Umi se le quedo viendo con cara de "cachorrito llorón"

-bueeeno tal vez un poco-

Y el peliazul dejo caer su cabeza en la meza de aquella cafetería.

Después de que el hombre dejara a Umi en paz y no volviera a pedir sus medidas, Honoka invito a su amigo a una cafetería cerca del lugar.

-¡o-oye casi lo olvido! Dijiste que lo conocías.

-Ahhh si, su nombre es "Minami-Kotori" él es quien me hace los trajes de mis actuaciones.

-¡¿porqué no me dijiste antes!?-

-no me había fijado que era él.

-¿Y-y lo conoces bien?-

-puesss... no tanto, pero nos llevamos bien.

-"Minami Kotori" que lindo nombre...- dijo Umi sonrojándose y cerrando los ojos.

-¿... te gusta?-

-Q-que noo, por supuesto que no, no soy gay.

-a mi no me engañas~~

Decía Honoka de forma cantarina.

Umi suspiro aún con los ojos cerrados y miro a su amigo, más decidido que nunca.

-Quiero conocerlo.

.

-¿son todos los qué conseguiste? ¿No crees que es mucho?- pregunto Tsubasa observando todas las revistas que Nico había conseguido sobre "consejos para ligar"

-Tengo otras dos bolsas atrás del escritorio ¿tu cuántas conseguiste?

Nico y Tsubasa habían salido de la casa del más chico directo hacia librerías de la ciudad, claro, con sus respectivos atuendos para no ser descubiertos "gafas negras, cubre bocas, gorras etc". Nico se la paso comprando cada revista de "ligues" que se encontraba, por otro lado Tsubasa al menos

Se preocupaba por leer un poco el contenido. Regresaron a la casa del pelinegro después de haber visitado la última librería.

-Veamos... lenguaje corporal, manos entrelazadas, lápiz labial... ¡Esto es para chicas!

-Pues claro, las chicas son las que se interesan por ligar chicos, dhaaa.

-C-claro p-pero ¡los chicos también nos interesamos por conquistarnos mutuamente, deberían existir revistas sobre "como conquistar a tu mejor amigo" ¡o algo así!

-Creo que el título que le pusiste está mal, tal vez quisiste decir "Soy gay y busco conquistar a un hombre"

-¡¿Pero qué dices Tsubasa!?

-*suspiro* perdón yo...

-¡¿porqué no me dijiste que existían esas revistas!? ¿no hubiéramos perdido el tiempo, solo mira esto, me dan consejos para hacerme crecer el busto ¿qué pasa con esta cosa? seguro que si fuera mujer tendría los pechos muy grandes ¡obvio!

-Nico, tú ni siquiera leíste los títulos.

-peor es nada, dame los qué tu compraste, seguro que es mejor que todo esto.

Y Tsubasa saco una revista de su chaqueta y se la entrego al pelinegro.

-¿¡solo uno? Pero qu... ohhh "como conquistar a un chico en 10 días" ¡esto es perfecto! Y no tiene cosas sin coherencia ¡gracias Tsu!

-pues... de nada?... ¿qué es lo qué tienes que hacer?

-hummm paso 1: vístete con tu mejor ropa ¡Tiene razón! Las únicas veces que lo he visto solo uso este estúpido traje para ocultar mi belleza, que tonto fui, a de pensar que soy muy feo.

-¿cuándo empezarás?

-¡Mañana mismooo~~!

Nico alzó su puño en forma de victoria.

-Mañana tienes práctica-

-... !Mañana después de practicaaaaar~~!

.

Al día siguiente, Maki se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por un parque serca del teatro, cuando escucho a alguien que lo llamaba cerca de él.

-¡Buenos días Maki!

El pelirrojo volteó encontrándose con Nico, pero se veía diferente... más formal, más... atractivo?

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- Pregunto Maki, algo nervioso.

-Amo las mañanas Maki-chan tanto ¡que mi primera hija se llamara Dia! ¿a ti no te gustan?

-D-deja de j-jugar.

El pelinegro cada vez se acercaba más a Maki, este solo se ponía nervioso ya que su forma de vestir era distinta; llevaba unas botas cafés del mismo color que las bermudas, con una playera azul con mangas grises, acompañado de un chaleco azul claro y sus respectivas gafas obscuras. Maki se sintió un poco intimidado, ya que el siempre llevaba puesto su mismo traje de trabajo que era: café obscuro, con una chaqueta, un suéter rojo, una corbata y zapatos de vestir.

-¡D-deja de acercarte!

-¿Acaso no me veo bien, Maki-chan?

Maki soltó un bufido -presumido- y siguió su camino.

-¡espera Maki-chan!- Nico corrió y abrazó a Maki por el cuello, y lo empezó a ver con una carita triste y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿eso... q-quiere decir... qué me veo mal...?

Maki no soportó ver esta escena, se ruborizo hasta más no poder.

-Yo... y-yo no dije eso...

-ha haaa! ¡Eso quiere decir que me veo guapo!- se despegó del abrazo ya empezó a hablar animadamente,

Lo que saco de onda a Maki y lo peor es que lo dejo como estúpido todo sonrojado.

-¡¿Guapo tu!?- ya lo estaba empezando a hartar.

-¡Niko Yawa eres un...!

-¡shhhhh...!-Nico hizo un ademan con su dedo, callando al pelirrojo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Nico?

-¿Yasawa Nico?

-¿Nico nii~~?

-AHHHHH

-AHHHH~~

Y todas las chicas que se encontraban el el parqué se llevaron arrastrando a Nico, pidiendo autógrafos, fotografías y cosas por el estilo.

Maki solo veía como Nico le pedía ayuda desde lejos, pero este lo ignoro y salió del lugar.

.

-D-disculpe señor… ¿tiene tela Dry Feet?- Pregunto un chico, no muy alto, con cabellera café y ojos purpura, unos anteojos muy usuales y una ropa algo decente.

-Oh, por supuesto hijo, puedes encontrarlo en el pasillo ocho- Contesto el hombre; dueño de la tienda textil "no muy grande" donde se encontraba el chico.

-ohh… t-tal vez está este bien… n-no, tal vez no le guste…- comentaba el joven mientras escogía la tela.

-Kaaayo-chin~~ llego un chico por atrás, abrazando al joven con anteojos.

-¡Ahhh! R-Rin-kun no me espantes así-

-Sabía que te encontrarías aquí, mis instintos no me mienten- Decía mientras se posaba frente al castaño.

-S-Si, me conoces muy bien Rin-kun… oh, estas un poco sucio no crees- Se le quedo viendo más detalladamente y se fijo que su ropa deportiva estaba algo sudada.

-Bueno, estuve jugando básquetbol y me reeligieron para los tres partidos, no podía negarme-

-Hehe~ bueno, podemos pasar a comprar algo para comer y después en la casa podrás bañarte y comer juntos.

-¡Buena idea Kayo-Chin! Podemos…

EL pelinaranja seguiría hablando si no fuera por el sonido de un celular.

-L-lo siento Rin-kun, debo contestar… ¿Si? Ah… hum! … ¿Debe ser ahora?... Está bien, allá nos vemos- el chico colgó y regreso su vista a su amigo.

-Me llamaron de mi trabajo… olvide que tengo que ir…- le decía de una forma decaída.

-Ohh Kayo-Chin, ese trabajo te consume, ya… pasas menos tiempo conmigo- Y agarro su mano de forma triste

-P-Perdóname Rin-kun, pero es mi trabajo… aún así esta noche te lo compensare- Esto hizo que el deportista viera a su "Amigo" de una forma picara.

-¿ha sí~? ¿Está noche Kayo-Chin se lucirá~~?- Decía mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su mejilla.

-¡R-Rin-kun, no hablaba con ese sentido!- El castaño se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

-¡Jajaja Kayo-Chin es tan mono! No me refería a eso, Kayo-chan, yo me refería a que me arias de cenar como siempre- Y el castaño se puso más rojo aún por tener esos pensamientos sucios.

-C-como sea Rin-Kun, debo de irme.

-Está bien, Kayo-chin, Pásatela bien con Kotori-san.

.

-ahh.. K-Kotori-senpai… ah L-lamento llegar t-tan tarde… - Decía el castaño jadeante, frente a la puerta del mayor.

-No te preocupes Hanayo-kun, llegaste temprano ¿Por qué no pasa?- Y el joven entro a la casa mientras Kotori cerraba la puerta.

-¿Llegaste corriendo o porqué estás tan agitado?-

-B-bueno, no habían autobuses libres y… no estaba tan lejos- contesto Hanayo

-¿Tenias algo que hacer? Sabes que puedes decírmelo, yo entenderé-

-¡N-no! Yo… el trabajo es lo primero, Kotori-senpai- Hanayo sabía que Kotori entendería si le pidiera el día libre, pero eso no era justo.

Después de arreglar las cosas, se sentaron y empezaron a trabajar. Diseñando, cosiendo y trabajando en todo lo que se conlleva de ropa.

-¿Y ya encontraste algún modelo Kotori-senpai?- Preguntaba Hanayo mientras cosía in vestido en la maquina.

-¡Ahhh es más difícil de lo que crees! todos me han rechazado, es más fácil encontrar una modelo mujer- Decía Kotori de forma decaída.

-¿Y el actor?-

-Bueno… el tiene mucho trabajo en el teatro, solo tiene tiempo para que le tome medidas.

-humm si, además es difícil encontrar a un hombre con un cuerpo estable- A Hanayo le llego a la mente su amigo deportista, que según el "posee un buen cuerpo"

-Cuerpo… estable?- Por alguna razón recordó al "Chico Zapatos" lo había visto solo dos veces, pero bien había notado su forma. Le llamó mucho la atención ya que era un cuerpo muy estético y muy pocas personas tenían un cuerpo tan estable, y eso no se podía pasar por alto.

-¡Tal vez lo hay!/ ¡Tal vez lo hay!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo y ambos se extrañaron.

-¿A-Ah lo hay?- Pregunto Kotori.

-N-no, Kotori-Senpai ¿Sabe de alguien?-

-Bueno, es lo que te quería preguntarte Hanayo-kun, Dime tu primero-

-oh… está bien. Yo p-pienso que… bueno, no sería tan malo que Rin-kun pudiera modelar.

-¿Tu novio?-

-¡N-no es mi novio!- Hanayo se sorprendió por lo que dijo su senpai y se sonrojo notablemente.

-Jajaja lo siento Hanayo-kun, solo bromeaba.

-N-no bromee así senpai- Hanayo hizo un mohín que para Kotori se vio bastante lindo.

-jaja Rin-kun si que tiene suerte.

-B-bueno, y cuál es su idea Kotori-senpai-

-¿Ah? ¿Mía? Ahh es que solo lo eh visto dos veces- Decía mientras cerraba los ojos y tocaba su cabeza.

-¿Dos veces?-

-¡EL chico zapatos!-

-¿Z-zapatos?- Ahora el castaño estaba más confundido.

-B-bueno, tu trata de conseguir a Rin-kun… espero que pueda, y yo me encargare de una persona más.

-Está bien!

 **Hola gente! :y Gracias por leer, ya sé que soy una porquería escribiendo xd pero bueno todos evolucionamos :'v**

 **Y sobre el lemon… bueno nunca eh escrito cosas así jaja "indecencias" que hacen que mi cara este toda roja xD pero tal vez haga un esfuerzo :'v si quieren xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Un empresario ¡El mejor empresario! Heredero de las empresas más importantes de Japón y Rusia, con estudios de un nivel superior, hijo del hombre más estricto de Rusia. Rubio, ojos azules, siempre de traje, con camisa y corbata. Lo tiene todo... menos...

-Umiiii dame ésos chocolateees~~~!

-Ya te dije que no! Hasta Que te acabes tu desayuno.

-No hay mejor desayuno que un chocolate fresquito.

-pero no de barra, si tanto quieres chocolate, ten.

Y le entrego una tasa con chocolate caliente.

-Umi... ¡Eres un Dios!

-Deja de exagerar, solo no quiero que desde temprano estés con tus dulces.

-Además los chocolates que te comiste ayer eran míos- Se quejó Honoka.

-Vamos Hono-kun, los dejaste arrumbados bastante tiempo ¿si yo no me los comía quién lo haría?-

-Eran regalos de mis fans- dijo Honoka con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-No te sientas mal Honoka, la mayoría eran del anónimo, y guarde unas cuantas que aún siguen con vida- dijo Umi mientras se sentaba a desayunar y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Honoka.

-¡¿Aún hay más!?-

-¡Aléjate monstruo consume chocolate!- le gritó Honoka.

Eli soltó un suspiro -Saben... tengo una razón para sentir debilidad por el chocolate-

-...¿a si?- Umi se extraño por la forma tan sería en la que empezó a hablar su amigo.

-A si es Decencia-kun, mi padre no me dejaba comer ningún tipo de dulce... era malvado y... yo sufría-

La forma en la que hablaba era tan dramática que hasta se podía escuchar una musiquita de telenovela.

-Un día me escape de casa y me compre, con mucho miedo, mi primer dulce... "un chocolate"

-Ahhh- Umi estaba algo impresionado, nunca había escuchado su historia.

-D-de verdad Eli-chan?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-Claro que no, la historia es de willy wonka, mi papá fue muy consentidor conmigo, me compraba todos los chocolates que quisiera, no como tu Umi-chan, buuu~~

Decía el Rubio mientras le sacaba la lengua a Umi.

-P-por un momento me la creí- decía Honoka.

-ahhh yo también- A Umi se le podía ver la venita, por su frustración.

-Bueno Umi-chan, gracias por el desayuno y... jaja gracias por aguantar tenerme aquí.

-ahhh bueno, a pesar de todo me agrada tu compañía y me gusta que estés en Japón, así que puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Si Eli-chan, con todo y tus molestias te queremos Honoka se levantaba de la mesa y le mencionaba alegre.

-¿M-molestias? Pensé que Honoka me quería- Decía Eli con lagrimitas en los ojos fingiendo llorar.

-Eres un Monstruo consume chocolate, te seguirá queriendo hasta que dejes de comerte sus recuerdos- Umi lo agarro agarró por sus hombros y lo empezó a empujar hacia la salida.

-Hono-kun, te compraré el doble de chocolates que me comí.

-¿en cerio?-

-sip, y luego me los comeré.

\- deja de jugar, se te hace tarde, toma, casi lo olvidas- Umi le entregaba su portafolio al Rubio en la puerta.

-Umi jaja eres como mi mamá.

Umi se sonrojo por el comentario.

-Nos vemos Eli-chan~!

Honoka se despedía desde adentro.

-bye bye~~

-Las mañanas son más agitadas desde que Eli-chan está aquí...

Comento Honoka y Umi solo asintió.

-Umi-chan, de verdad eres como una mamá.

-¡D-deja de burlarte!- Umi se sonrojo aún más que la anterior vez que lo llamaron así

.

Eli se encontraba caminando hacia la estación, era claro que tenía coches y lujos de esos, pero hace tiempo que ya no estaba en Japón y quería recordar sus épocas de estudiante.

Se detuvo a observar un Instituto en particular.

-Otonokizaka...-

Aquel lugar donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, solo asintió un año, ya que se tuvo que regresar a Rusia a terminar sus estudios, pero la universidad pudo estudiarla en Japón, donde se reencontró con Umi y Honoka.

-me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más... ¿me pregunto a quien más hubiera conocido?-

.

-El hubiera no existe-

-¡Pero padre!

-te digo que ya conseguí un lugar donde te quedarías ¡no hay protestas!

Padre e hijo se encontraban sentados en una sala muy amplia y lujosa, donde al parecer esperaban a alguien.

-además no lo conozco ¿qué tal si es un violador? -

-no lo es, ya me asegure.

-¡¿y-y si es un pedófilo!?-

-Tiene tu edad-

-Un empresario tan grande a mi edad no existe- se quejaba Eli haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

-Pues si lo hay y tu aprenderás de él.

-quiero seguir probando los desayunos de Umi-chan y comerme los chocolates de Hono-kun papaaaaaa~~

Empezó a hacer sus berrinches fingiendo llorar y dándole golpecitos al hombro de su padre.

-vaya, que berrinche tan usual, en niño de tres años-

Eli volteó a ver a quién pertenecía comentario tan "vulgar" (según el).

Pero se encontró con...

-¡¿Nozomo!?- se quedo plasmado al ver quién se encontraba delante de él.

-Tojo-san, un placer- Su padre se levanto y estrecho la mano con el joven pelipurpura.

Definitivamente era él, "El chico del bar" estaba ahí, en frente suyo. Se veía tan bien con su traje empresarial y su loción tan exquisita... no podía ser...

-su nombre es Toujo-Nozomi, vive en Japón desde hace unos años y es dueño de las mejores obras teatrales de éste país- comento su padre.

-¿c-cuántas son?- preguntó Eli asombrado, él creía que solo era dueño del teatro donde trabajaba Honoka.

-bastantes a decir verdad- respondió Nozomi secamente pero con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿no me quiere decir?- dijo Eli algo molesto.

-Tojo-san, permíteme presentártelo; el es Ayase-Eli, mi hijo...

Dijo el padre de Eli tomándolo por el hombro.

-Es un buen chico, y es muy listo aún que no lo parezca jaja.

-Un placer Ayase-san- Nozomi extendió su mano hasta estrecharla con la de Eli.

-¿En verdad no se acuerda?... no, no el si se acuerda, esa sonrisa me lo dice todo... este hombre... si que sabe fingir... entonces yo también lo aré- pensaba Eli.

-Emmm... chicos, su saludo ya duró micho...-

Ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero sus manos permanecieron estrechadas bastante tiempo.

-¡ahh! ¡Lo siento!- Eli se soltó rápidamente del agarre.

-No te preocupes Ayase-san, tus manos son muy suaves- Su comentario y la forma

Que lo dijo eran el motivo del sonrojo de Eli.

-bien, sentémonos de una vez-

.

-S-subiste un poco de peso... Honoka-kun...

-no me lo recuerdes Kotori, últimamente no he hecho ejerció- Honoka se encontraba en el estudio de Kotori, el cual le tomaba medidas para su próxima obra.

-humm tendré que hacer unos ajustes ¿piensas bajar?- Kotori empezó a medir su abdomen.

-¡Por supuesto que bajaré de peso! Umi-chan no me deja de regañar por eso-

-¿El amigo del que tanto me hablas?-

-Si el... Ahhh! ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? - Honoka recordó el momento en el que Umi decidió seriamente en conocer a su amigo.

-Pues... la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y sigo buscando a un modelo masculino- Ahora empezó a medir su pecho.

-¿Aún no encuentras uno?-

-Los que conozco están muy ocupados y necesito encontrar a uno lo más rápido posible- Siguió midiendo su cuello.

-¡Tal vez Umi-kun pueda! El siempre está en el departamento escribiendo o limpiando, no hace gran cosa- Contesto animadamente Honoka, pensando que podrían tener bastante tiempo para conocerse.

-¿Crees que podría? ¿Y... su físico como es?- Obviamente se preocupaba del estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, necesitaba un modelo estable, por eso mismo era difícil encontrar uno.

-No te preocupes por eso, su padre es dueño de un dojo, hacía que entrenara mucho y hasta la fecha entrena por su cuenta.

-Eso está bien! Al menos... ya no tendré que buscar por otro lado...- Se tenía que sentir bien ¿no? Ya había encontrado a alguien que modelara para él, pero, inconscientemente, Kotori ya había visualizado sus trajes con el modelaje del "Chico zapatos."

Soltó un suspiro -obviamente no lo encontraría tan fácil... ¿en qué pensaba?- hablo bajo, pero Honoka lo escucho perfectamente ya que se encontraba a pocos centímetros atrás de él.

-¿a quién? -

-¡Ah! ¡A n-nadie Honoka-kun... n-no es nada!-

\- jeje está bien, y ¿para cuándo necesitas el modelo?-

-Bueno, es para esta noche ¡si mi compañero no encuentra uno morireee~~!

-No te preocupes Kotori-kun ¡Umi si querrá!-

-Espero que si...

.

-Nuestras empresas trabajarán juntas- hablo el padre de Eli.

-P-pero, lo suyo ni siquiera es una empresa.

-Así es, pero muy pronto será una.

-Como dije antes, cuento con bastantes teatros, cada uno en diferentes localidades- menciono Nozomi.

-Cada uno de ellos se unirá y serán una compañía con parte de nuestra administración- Le siguió el padre de Eli.

-¿nosotros le ayudaremos?- preguntó Eli.

-No me ayudarán Ayase-san, seremos socios.

-Muy aparte de eso hijo. Como dije antes, el joven Tojo tiene tu edad y ya es un gran empresario, me gustaría que tú trabajaras con él.

-¿¡T-trabajar con él!?-

-mejor dicho "aprender de él"

-jaja "aprender de él"- Eli se sintió ofendido, tantos años de estudió y preparación para que su propio padre le dijera que debe aprender de un loco gay de su edad.

-¿y por qué tengo que quedarme con él? ¡¿Qué es lo qué quiere hacerme?!-

-El que vivieran juntos por un tiempo fue mi idea Eli-

-¡¿porqué mi propio padre me hace esto!?- pensó Eli.

-Tampoco es como si quisiera quedarme contigo Ayase-san, pero... tu padre insistió tanto que... no pude negarme...-

"-¿habla en serio? ¡¿H-hablara en serio?! ¿Por qué está sonrojado? ¡¿Como pretenden dejarme con una cosa tan linda sin que me gane la tentación?!- Eli seguía en su mundo de pensamientos pero lo peor del caso eran las caras raras que este emitía.

-desde que conocí a Tojo san, sentí una gran admiración, eso quiero que pase contigo hijo, ¿entiendes? Me preocupo por ti.

Su padre es una de las personas más importantes para Eli, y se sintió mi emotivo al pensar que su padre se preocupara por su superación.

-Gracias... Papá

-¡Ya está decidido! Te mudaras hoy mismo.

-¡pero papá!

.

-No puedo creer que te vayas tan rápido, nos mentiste-Honoka.

-No les mentí, yo también quisiera quedarme pero mi padre no me deja- Eli se encontraba guardando sus pocas pertenencias que estaban en la casa de Umi.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu papá te regaña~~?-se burlaba Honoka.

-oye no te burles, mi padre es muy dominante aunque no lo parezca.

-basta con haberlo visto una sola vez enojado y hasta tu arias lo que pide, Honoka- Umi ayuda a Eli a guardar sus cosas.

-sí, una vez lo vi algo enojado y si que da miedo- Honoka no ayudaba, solo estaba sentado en la cama del dormitorio, entreteniéndose con la plática.

-Esa es su cara normalmente jeje- Dijo Eli.

-esperó que te vaya bien con Nozomi-chan!-Honoka animaba a su amigo, conoce bien a su jefe, sabe que está en buenas manos.

-Si... yo también, esperó acoplarme bien a el... jamás me imagine en esta situación.

-Si te acoplaras, es muy bueno ¡pero ten cuidado con su washi washi!-

-¿washi...?

-¡pone sus manos en tus pezones y luego...!- Umi le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

-No avergüences a Nozomi sin su presencia... y menos con su futuro compañero de departamento.

-¡no, díganme que pasa con él! ¿De qué me tengo que cuidar?- Preguntó Eli algo alterando.

-...Ya lo pusiste paranoico-

-Umi hablando de paranoia jaja-

-Cállate.

-Chicos por favor, no le tengo confianza.

-Pero tu dijiste que era súper lindo-Dijo Honoka.

-Lo es...- y se sentó en la cama- por eso no confió.

Umi dejo las cosas y se sentó a su lado -Te dije que llegaría alguien que te calmaría.

-¡P-pero... el no va a cambiarme!-

-Yo creo que si~~ Dijo Honoka.

-Es más maduro de lo que crees.

-Primero mi padre, luego mis amigos ¡¿quien más está de su lado!?- Pensó Eli.

-¿Qué acaso no soy maduro?

-Tal vez más que yo- Dijo Honoka.

-Pues... tal vez si... un poco- Comentó Umi.

En ese momento Eli se hizo bolita, mostrando su estrés.

-Eli-chan no te sientas triste, nos podrás visitar, no te irás tan lejos- Decía Honoka mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio.

-si, además estarás en buenas manos...- Umi imitó la acción del pelinaranja.

.

-¡Hasta mañana Eli-chan~~!

Honoka y Umi se despedían de su amigo desde afuera del departamento.

-Es obligatorio que vengas mañana a comer- le decía Umi.

-Jajaja claro mamá, tampoco olvide mi suéter- Se burlaba Eli por la forma tan protectora en la que se comportaba.

-jajajaja~~

-¡Ho-Honoka no te rías!-

Umi se molesto por el comentario, pero más que eso, se sonrojo y avergonzó.

Eli siguió el camino en su camioneta, ya que ahí llevaba sus cosas.

Se veía como se alejaba poco a poco, era un tanto melancólico ya que están pleno atardecer

Umi soltó un suspiro -bien, creó que hoy dormiré temprano- y empezó a encaminarse adentro del departamento. Honoka pronto recordó lo que Kotori le había dicho, cosa que olvido durante todo el día.

-No eh dormido bien por estar escribiendo, necesito un descan...

-¡No Umi-chan, no puedes dormirte!-

-humm ¿porqué?

Se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

-B-bueno... olvide decirte yo...

-Honoka, dime que pasa- El tono en el que Umi lo dijo empezó a poner nervioso a Honoka, no quería ver a su amigo enojado.

-yo... ¡le dije a Kotori que serías su modelo!

Abrió sus ojos más y más, no creía lo que Honoka había dicho y lo peor es que no se lo había dicho hasta ahora.

-P-pero ¿¡cuando!?-

-Está noche...

-No, ósea cuando le dijist... ¿¡Está noche!?-

-Lo quiere lo más rápido posible...

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decírmelo a esta hora!? ¡Ya va a anochecer! Huelo horrible, no me he bañado en dos días ¿ya viste mis ojeras? ¡Estoy más pálido que nunca!-

-T-tranquilo Umi-chan, eres guapo como sea...

-Pero no para alguien así...

-¡Para nadie sería guapo en éste estado!

-M-mira, es hasta las ocho, aún son las seis, te da tiempo de bañarte y arreglarte, se que eres rápido en eso.

-me tardo medio día en arreglar el departamento…

-Pero con presión eres más rápido.

-Ho no kaaa...

Honoka cerró los ojos esperando el golpe/regaño pero este nunca llego y lentamente "con miedo" los volvió a abrir.

-Gracias... Honoka...

-qu...

-Eres un idiota... pero eres el mejor idiota que alguien puede tener.

-Ufff gracias por no hacerme nada...

-Eso será después, por ahora correré a tratar de arreglar esta porquería-

Dijo Umi señalándose a sí mismo.

.

-Humm según la dirección aquí es…- Eli observaba detalladamente la casa donde vive Nozomi, y donde él se tendrá que quedar. -La casa es bastante grande y bonita- pensó Eli, pero debe aceptar que es más de lo que se imaginaria.

-Bueno, la casa es perfecta para alguien como él…- Y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, una vez ahí su mente se lleno de dudas "¿y si no lo aceptaba en su casa?" "¿qué tal si lo dejaba a dormir en la sala?" "¿y si no tocaba y mejor se iba?" su mano seguía posada el timbre, sin poder tocar, sin poder moverse…

De pronto la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un chico con camisa blanca remangada por los brazos y un pantalón de traje café, debajo de un mantel rosa, lo que daba la idea de que el chico se encontraba cocinando.

-Hee…

-Llegaste Ayase-san, te demoraste un poco.

-B-bueno si… me tarde un poco en encontrar la casa…

-¿Por qué no entras? Prepare algo para cenar.

-ah… Pero mis cosas…

-Podemos meterlas después, Primero cena conmigo- Nozomi le dijo esto sonriendo, un gesto cálido al que Eli no podía contenerse, algo que le preocupaba ya que eso lo mantenía a sus pies.

-E-está bien…

.

Ambos estaban sentados, comiendo, pero… la verdad es que Eli no podía comer decentemente pues la comida estaba deliciosa, no se imagina cómo este chico puede hacer comida súper rica.

En el comedor solo se escuchaba un ruido: El de Eli. ¿Que acaso no puede comer despacio? su cuerpo no entendía, cada vez comía más ansiosamente. Lo incomodo aquí, no solo era el ruido y la forma en que comía, no, la mirada de Nozomi… no se despegaba del rubio, lo veía como si fuera la cosa más entretenida que haya visto -no sé si me este juzgando- Pensó Eli -pero su sonrisa me hace pensar que yo le causo…

-Ternura…- Dijo Nozomi

… ¿Qué dijo? -… ¿Güe… diho?

Trato de decir lo mismo que había pensado, pero con la boca llena obviamente no se puede hablar.

-Al parecer, apruebas la comida- Puso una mano en forma de puño en su barbilla, apoyando el codo en la mesa y viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-B-bueno…es rica.

-Jeje… gracias Ayase-san, espero que tu padre tenga tus mismos gustos, porque… me gustaría que el también aprobara mi comida- Nozomi dijo esto con un notorio sonrojo.

-¿…qué?- Esto extraño **demasiado** a Eli… ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Por qué se sonroja cuando hablan de su padre?

.

Umi y Honoka se encontraban afuera de la casa de Kotori. Por más sorprendente que pareciera, a Umi le dio tiempo de bañarse vestirse y arreglase, todo con mucho apuro, pero al final lo logro.

-¿Y… de qué hablamos?- Pregunto nervioso Umi.

-Solo te tomara medidas, no hace falta entablar una conversación- Le dijo Honoka.

-Pero… ¿L-la primera impresión? Leí que la primera impresión sirve para identificar a una persona toda la vida y…

-Tranquilo Umi-chan, todo estará bien… solo no estés nervioso-

-… ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Por supuesto! Solo recuerda a todas esas admiradoras en preparatoria, te amaban por cualquier cosa que hacías y…

-B-Bueno ya entendí Honoka… ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta? No hay que dejarlo esperar mucho…

-Humm ¡Esta bien!-

-¡E-Espera!- Umi lo detuvo con su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…tocare la puerta.

-¡Esa es la iniciativa Umi-chan!-

.

-Ya conseguí a uno… si, no te preocupes, entiendo que Rin-kun tiene cosas que hacer… Claro, no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare del modelo… hasta luego Hanayo-kun.

Kotori colgó el celular, ya debía preocuparse menos, por fin terminaría su proyecto con el último paso, que es el modelo.

Se escucho el timbre de la casa, supuso que es Honoka con su amigo. La verdad se sentía algo preocupado, no quería que el amigo fuera feo… quería tener una buena presentación. Honoka le había hablado mucho de su migo y de acuerdo a como lo describía, lo imaginaba "amargado, enojón, geniesudo" solo se la pasaba regañando a Honoka y su forma de vida que le describía el actor solo se derivaba de escribir novelas y limpiar su casa ¿Qué persona esperaba de eso?

Abrió la puerta con algo de miedo, pero con lo que se encontró fue como si un sueño divago se hubiera hecho realidad.

-¡Buenas noches, Kotori-chan! El es Umi- Saludo Honoka, dándole palmaditas en la espalda al peliazul.

-Eh… hum b-buenas noches Minami-san, Un placer- Dijo Umi con muchos nervios y haciendo una reverencia.

-Chico zapatos…-

-¿Eh...?-

-¡Chico Zapatos eres tú!- Kotori tomo las manos del escritor con las suyas acercándolo a él –¡Te estaba esperando ver!

.

 **Hola :^) Gracias por leer hasta aquí 3**


	4. Chapter 4

-Todo... ha salido mal...

Se notaba la aurora oscura que recorría a Nico, que estaba sentado en un sillón puff.

-No deberías prestarle mucha importancia, tenemos buenos músicos- Dijo Eren, sentado a lo lejos, leyendo un libro.

-Sí pero... tu no entiendes- siguió Nico.

-Si Eren, no es lo mismo, debes entender- Está vez habló Anju, que se encontraba en frente de Nico.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero aún así no deberías deprimirte tanto, Nico- ahora fue Tsubasa quien se encontraba al lado del pelinegro.

-Ya no sé qué hacer... he probado de todo...

Flasback

-Número dos; ríete de sus chistes, muéstrate alegre a su lado.

-Hola Maki-chan ¿qué tal has estado?

Nico recién había llegado al teatro y, llegó muy temprano al parecer, tanto que se encontró a Maki en frente de su casillero.

-Ahh... hola, no podría estar peor- dijo Maki, refiriéndose a la pregunta del idol.

-Jajajajajajajaja-

-¿Q-que te pasa?

-Que cómico eres Maki-chan ¡amo tus chistes!- Diciendo esto, le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿De qué hablas?- De lejos de escuchó que llamaban a Maki, lo cual aprovechó para alejarse de Nico.

-Me voy...

-¿Ehhh? ¡M-Maki! ¿Puedo verte después?

-¿ha? Por supuesto que n...

\- El pelirrojo se negaría, claro, pero esto no sucedió a causa de la cara de niño triste que puso Nico.

-*suspiro* como sea... salgo a las tres.

-yeeiii~~!

.

-Paso tres; escoge un estilo de cabello que te funcione... humm ¿éste no funciona?- Nico acarició su cabello, el típico peinado

Con un lado de mechón más largo qué el otro, el mismo peinado que todas sus fans amaban -no, debería probar nuevas cosas.

.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar, hoy tuve más trabajó que...

Maki sé quedo plasmado por la imagen que tenía en frente suyo.

-¿Ohh Maki-chan disculpándose? Qué gran sorpresa.

-Sorpresa lo que tienes en la cabeza- Nico se podría ver raro al principio, pero la verdad es que se veía muy bien, su peinado era un estilo " **The Side-Crop Long-Top** " con la parte del frente de su cabello hacia arriba.

-¿mi cabeza?... ¿qué pasa, no te gusta?

-bueno... no es como si se viera mal...

-Ósea que te gustaa~

-N-no, s-solo… ¿te cortaste el cabello?- El idol noto la forma decaída en la que hablo Maki.

-Solo un poco ¿por qué?

-Bueno… m-me gustaba más como se veía ant….- Maki se detuvo al darse cuenta de la mirada tan interesada por parte de Nico.

-¡D-deja de mirarme!-

-¡No te estaba mirando, tú me estabas mirando!-

-¡Yoo!-

-¡Nico! ¿Por qué no me contestas?- De pronto un tercer sujeto se añadió en la "platica" de los dos chicos.

-Oh Tsubasa, Lo siento, el móvil no tenia carga y…

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta, además noto que estas muy ocupado- Dijo Tsubasa, viendo de reojo al pelirrojo.

-¿A qué te refieres frentudo?- A Maki nadie lo intimidaba.

-¡¿frentudo?! ¡oyee! ¡¿Sabes con quien te estás metiendo?!-

-Ehhh no, la verdad no-

-oh… ¿de verdad no?... ¿ni un poquito?- Tsubasa se sentía demasiado extraño, tanto tiempo escapando de multitud de fans, soportar el hecho de que estos le rueguen por un autógrafo, griten a todo pulmón su nombre en cualquier live y que este hombre no sepa ni siquiera su nombre…

-oh, creo que si te reconozco un poco… hummm te vi en un comercial de ramen-

-Un comercial… solo eso- Dijo Tsubasa decaído.

-No te preocupes Tsu, Maki-chan vive en una roca-

-¿Ahhh?- En el momento en el que Maki se quejaba, Tsubasa tomo el brazo de Nico y lo empezó a jalar.

-Es hora de irnos Nico, tenemos una sesión de fotos-

-¿Eh? P-pero Tsuu, Maki iba a comer conmigo-

-¿De verdad?- Tsubasa se detuvo en seco –Pues tal vez pueda decirle al productor que te enfermaste o…

-Bueno adiós, tengo trabajo- Rápidamente y sin mirar atrás Maki salió de ahí.

-¡Estúpido Tsubasa! ¡Ya íbamos a comer juntos! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Nico se quejaba, dándole golpecitos en el abdomen al castaño.

.

-Paso cuatro; Hazle cumplidos.

Nico llevaba puesta una bufanda que tapa toda su boca, un gorro y una chamarra algo abrigadora ya que se encontraba afuera del teatro y ya era de noche.

-Estúpida sesión de fotos, me quitaron todo el día- Nico paso a guardar la revista y a seguir esperando.

De lejos se noto como un joven alto salía del teatro, cargando una mochila de lado. Nico corrió para alcanzarlo, una vez cerca se detuvo a su lado.

-Llevas mucha prisa ¿tan rápido quieres llegar a casa?-

-hum? Ah, no, solo… este es mi paso normal- Maki se espanto un poco al principio ya que no sabia quien le estaba hablando, pero rápidamente supo de quien se trataba.

-Ya veo, has de ser muy atlético- Ya empezaba con los halagos.

-S-si, suelo hacer ejercicio en mis días libres- Dijo esto jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-jeje eres un presumido Nishikino Maki- Nico soltó una linda risita, a lo que Maki se sonrojo de más y volteo a ver al idol.

-¿Yo? N-no soy ningún presumido, tu eres el idol presumido que…ehh… y ¿Por qué esta normal tu cabello?-

-Bueno, tú dijiste que te gustaba como se veía antes, así que lo volví a peinar como siempre-

-Y-yo jamás dije que me gustaba... solo.. ¡Solo dije que se ve mejor! ¡Eso es todo!-

-Jaja eres un mal mentiroso-

-Como sea…oye, por cierto ¿por qué me sigues?-

-¿Ehh? Pero no te estoy siguiendo, voy directo a mi casa- Nico contesto muy simple.

-Tu casa… ¿está cerca de aquí?-

-Pues… algo así… -Maki no creyó mucho lo que dijo y siguió caminando.

-Que ¿Te interesa saber donde vivo?- Le decía de forma picara al pelirrojo mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

-¡D-Deja de molestar!- El músico se sonrojo notablemente, algo que alegro a Nico, muy pocas veces lo veía de esa manera, generalmente es muy amargado y serio.

-jajajaja no te pongas nervioso Maki-chan, sé que en algún momento querrás visitarme.

-Como si eso realmente pasara- Conforme Nico se acercaba, Maki aceleraba el paso para alejarse.

-¡Pero va a pasar!-

-Desde que nos conocimos solo me has prometido cosas y ninguna la has cumplido.

-Hummm bueno tal vez no he cumplido ninguna pero al menos ya tenemos una conversación decente-

Eso era cierto, Maki olvido que Nico solo lo quería por su música, no se dio cuenta que el hecho de que Nico se interese tanto por el es solo por su talento… no por su persona.

Maki dejo de caminar y bajo la mirada, esto llamo la atención de Nico.

-Tu…- Levanto la mirada viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Hum?-

-¡Eres un interesado!-Y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un Nico confundido.

-¡O-oyee espera!- Nico corrió lo más rápido posible detrás de Maki, pero aunque este fuera un idol que entrena mucho y tiene buena condición física no pudo alcanzarlo.

-Ah… M-mak… ah… Espe…rame- Dijo Nico, jadeante y sin aliento, viendo como Maki se perdía de vista.

.

-¡Chico zapatos, eres tú!-kotori

-Ahh s-si, s-soy yo...- Dijo Umi algo confundido.

-Ahh si, olvidé que ya se conocían.

-¿Sabías que tu amigo era el chico zapatos?-

-¡Sí! Umi me contó que en Horloge conoció a un chico muy lindoaAsdGghjklll~

Umi le dio un fuerte codazo y rápidamente le tapo la boca.

-Ahhh sí, yo le conté que confundí la tienda con una de zapatos ¡Solo eso! -Umi alterado.

-vaya... ¡es una gran coincidencia! ¿No creen?- Ambos asintieron rápidamente.

-Bueno ¡pasen, ya tengo todo listo!-Dijo Kotori asiéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Ambos entraron al lugar y se encontraron con una casa bastante decorada, casi femenina, pero decente para un barón.

-Huele... bien- dijo Umi en un susurro.

-Es el olor del amor~~ Honoka se burló de su amigo ya que escuchó perfectamente lo que este dijo.

-¡D-deja de burlarte!-

-Bueno ¿y cuál es el modelaje?- pregunto Honoka ignorando a su amigo.

-La... verdad es que son bastantes trajes... no sé si...

-No importa cuántos sean- Umi dio un paso y puso su vista al frente mostrando seguridad -Acepte hacer esto y terminaré con el trabajo, hasta la última prenda- El cuarto se quedo un rato en silencio, Honoka se tapó la boca para aguantarse la risa mientras Kotori dio unos brinquitos y agarró de la mano a Umi.

-Mi nombre es Minami Kotori, mucho gusto ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

-Y-yo tambi... ¡ah! El mío es Sonoda Umi- Umi se sonrojo demasiado.

.

-Tienes que levantar el brazo así e inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia… la derecha-

-¿A-así está bien?- Umi se sonrojaba un poco por los tipos de poses que el peligris lo ponía a hacer.

-Wuu ¡Perfecto! Me encantan esas chapitas, solo muéstrate más…. Dominante.

-Oh… hum!- Y el escritor mostro una cara fría pero demasiado atractiva a simple vista.

-Waa pareces un profesional Sonoda-san- Ahora el sonrojado era Kotori.

-B-bueno, hago mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Umi-chan es demasiado tímido, tienes demasiada suerte de poder ridiculizarlo como se te antoje Kotori-chan- Dijo Honoka, burlándose de su amigo.

-¡Oye, deja de decir cosas extrañas!- Umi estaba molesto pero… ¿Por qué? No necesariamente tenía que molestarse por las burlas de Honoka, estas son "constantes, se molestaba pero solo por un rato, tal vez… -Tal vez es porque le habla con demasiada confianza…- Pensó Umi.

-Bien, está es la ultima prenda- Kotori le mostraba una muda de ropa mientras se paraba en frente suyo.

Umi tomo delicadamente las prendas y miro directo hacia el peligris -¿Tú…los diseñas?-

-Ah sí, yo… he diseñado todos los trajes que te has probado jeje.

-t-t… tienes mucho talento- Honoka observaba como moría poco a poco su amigo, estaba todo sonrojado, temblaba y sudaba levemente.

-Kotori-chan- El mencionado volteo viendo a Honoka.

-Umi es un poco tímido cuando se pone nervioso, tal vez deberían tomarse más confianza- Honoka guiño, pero el guiño iba más para Umi que para Kotori. Umi se molesto un poco por lo directo que era su amigo en ese momento.

-B-bueno, me gustaría que eso pasara solo que… no puedo molestarlo con mis modelajes siempre, sería muy molesto para él y…

-¡Ahh no te preocupes!- Rápidamente Umi tomo de los hombros a Kotori- ¡puedo ser tu modelo permanente!- Y como si fuera broma, Umi actuó sin pensar.

-¿P-permanente?- Los ojos de Kotori brillaron y poco a poco su sonrisa crecía.

-Ehh... ehh?- Umi se había quedado en shock, no sabía que decir, sabía que tenía sus largos tiempos libres, pero cuando se entraba en una escritura nadie lo podía separar del escritorio.

-¡Umi!- Honoka trato de sacarlo del transe en el que se encontraba, podría ser muy inconsciente pero eso no quiere decir que tuviera sus límites-

Lentamente y cerrando sus ojos Umi asintió, haciendo que por emoción Kotori se lanzara a abrazarlo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Graaacias Chico Zapatos! No sabes cuánto necesitaba a un modelo~~

-S-Si…- Umi se sentía estúpido, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrutara del abrazo.

Volteo a ver a Honoka, que lo veía con una cara de preocupación –Y se supone que yo soy el inconsciente…-

.

-Lamento haberles quitado tanto tiempo-

-No te preocupes Kotori-chan, no hay problema- Hablo Honoka, Umi se encontraba inmóvil por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No me gustaría que se fueran a casa tan noche, es peligroso ¿Por qué no mejor se quedan y…-

-¡No, no, noo! Ya, ya debemos irnos, no hay problema Kotori-chan ¡pero gracias!- Honoka tomo a su amigo y lo empezó a encaminar hacia la calle.

-Bueno, hasta mañana chicos- Kotori alzo la mano, se despidió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

.

Eli se había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche en un bar gay, no se había embriagado, pero si está algo subido de copas.

Llegó a la casa de Nozomi, bueno... no le quedaba de otra...

-¿Ehh? ¿Por… por qué no abre?- dijo Eli, intentando girar la perilla de la puerta, pero se escuchó una voz desde arriba.

-Es por qué tiene llave.

-¿ahh?- Eli subió su cabeza encontrándose con Nozomi, que estaba en el segundo pisó hablando desde la ventana.

-Oye ¡ábreme!-

-Lo siento querubín, hay reglas en esta casa "después de las doce nadie puede entrar"

-¿y si es una emergencia?

-hay excepciones...

-¡Mi padre es una excepción!

-Claro, llámale, dile que te pasaste toda la tarde en un bar homosexual y a esta hora llegaste.

-¡Ehh eres un...!

-Buenas noches~~

-¡oyee abre la puerta!-Eli siguió gritando, pero era inútil, Nozomi ya había cerrado la ventana.

-Ahhh no necesito de él ni de su casa ¡me voy!- Eli se encaminó a su auto, solo que había un problema.

-M-mis.. ¡Mis llaves! ¿Ahhhhh porqué?-Claro, las llaves se quedaron dentro de la casa, a Eli no le gusta llevar su vehículo cuando sabe que tomara, y ¿eso era lo peor?

-Lo que esperaba... mi dinero se acabo...- Eli se gastó cada centavo que tenía, y sí, tenía tarjetas de crédito y estás se podían ver perfectamente "desde la ventana de su auto"

-bueno... la noche no está tan fría- Y se sentó al lado de la puerta de la casa.

-Tal vez... si me hago bolita no pasaré frío.

Se acomodo abrazándose a sí mismo y metiendo su mentón entre sus rodillas. Entonces, la única luz que alumbraba el patio, arriba de la puerta, se apago.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!-

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Nozomi se había espantado por el grito repentino y sonoro grito de Eli, y rápidamente abrió la ventana para ver qué pasaba-

-¡Inepto! ¡No apagues la luz!- Dijo él, aún enroscado entre sus brazos.

-Eh… ¿Solo por eso?- Fue, prendió la luz y volvió a asomarse por la ventana –¡No vuelvas a Gritar!- Y como si nada cerro nuevamente la ventana.

Eli ya podía sentirse más tranquilo, al menos ya no había obscuridad.

-¡Hichu~~!- Estornudo -no puede ser...

.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana cuando Nozomi dejo de escuchar los constantes gritos, quejidos y las piedritas en su ventana por parte de Eli.

-¿Porqué se habrá calmado?- Salió de su cama y se dirigió afuera de la casa, donde encontró a Eli sentado, tapado con su saco y con un notable moquillo en su nariz.

-No...- se agachó hasta su altura -No puedes enfermarte-

-¿Es... otra regla?- dijo Eli, sin abrir los ojos. Nozomi destapó la frente del rubio y la juntó con la suya.

-¡¿Q-q-qué haces!?- Preguntó Eli algo alterado por la cercanía del pelimorado.

-También tienes temperatura, vamos- Dicho esto lo agarro del brazo y lo puso en su en su hombro, jalándolo adentro de la casa, lo recostó en su cama y le puso el termómetro.

-Si me muero... será tu culpa...-Dijo Eli, éste tiene la cara muy roja y ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos por el sueño.

-no seas exagerando, no te morirás.

-¿cómo Estás tan seguro?-

-Leo el futuro.

-Jajaja y yo vuelo.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, Nozomi se preocupo un poco, no quería que fuera el padre de Eli.

-¡papaaaa...!- Grito Eli, escuchado el teléfono, solo que su grito no salió fuerte, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo más sonoro.

-¡G-guarda silencio! Voy a contestar.

Cuando puso el teléfono en su oído escuchó lo que menos quería escuchar en ése momento.

-/Buenos días Tojo-kun, lamento llamar tan temprano/

-Ah n-no se p-preocupe... Ayase-san- Lo último lo dijo susurrando, pero no funciono Eli lo escuchó perfectamente.

-!Papaaa~~!

-/oh ¿es mi hijo?/

-Ah si el... está un poco enfermo y, no estaría mal que se tomará el día, realmente está mal- Se notaba el nerviosismo en Nozomi.

-/humm si, creó que es mejor que se tome el día a que haga mal su trabajo... Tojo-kun ¿por qué no te tomas el día también? Para cuidarlo/

-¡P-por supuesto... yo lo cuidaré...!

-Es lo mínimo que me debes después de...- Eli se quejaba pero Nozomi lo interrumpió antes de que lo delatara.

-¡M-mejor le cuelgo, Elichika debe tener sueño, e-esperó que tenga un buen día señor, hasta mañana~~!- Y rápidamente colgó.

-...-

-¿qué me ves?- Dijo Eli, se sintió algo nervioso ante la mirada de Nozomi.

Nozomi se acerco y le quito el termómetro.

-Tienes la temperatura alta.

-¿y qué aras ahora?-preguntó Eli, algo enojado... pero no tanto como hace un momento.

Se acerco más a Eli, poniendo su cara a una distancia corta de la suya, tan corta que sus narices se tocaban.

-Te alimentare...-

-¡¿q-q-que ha es!?- Eli reaccionó poco después de lo sucedido y se alejó lo más rápido posible

-Respondo a tus dudas Elichi ¿no querías saber?- Dijo Nozomi haciéndose el inocente.

-¿"Elichi"? ¿Qué pasa con ese apodo?

-¿es lindo no?- Tan lindo que lo hizo sonrojar (más de lo que ya estaba).

-¡D-deja de jugar conmigo!-

Nozomi soltó un suspiro y salió del cuarto.

-¡O-oye! ¿A dónde vas?

-iré a preparar algo para desayunar, dije que te alimentaria- y el pelimorado salió del cuarto,

Dejando a un rubio confundido.

.

En toda la noche, -Honoka no menciono nada sobre Kotori y el trabajo que había aceptado Umi, simplemente no quería estresarlo más, pero al siguiente día Umi parecía como si no recordara lo que sucedió, solo que estaba más serio.

-Umi-Chan… ¿Estas consciente de lo que hiciste?- Ambos estaban sentados desayunando, es un momento calmado y perfecto para que Honoka sepa que pretende hacer su amigo con el modelaje.

-Bueno… la verdad, yo… quiero hacerlo- Umi dijo esto colocando su mano en su corazón, algo que llamo mucho la atención de Honoka.

-¡Deseo hacerlo…! Pero, no pensé en las consecuencias.

-¿Te gusta Kotori?...

-¡¿pero que dic...!?- Umi podría negárselo, pero el rostro sincero en la cara de Honoka hizo que no pueda mentirle, es su mejor amigo después de todo.

-ahhh no lo sé~~! Es... confuso...

-Umi-chan, aceptase otro trabajo pesado sin pensar, solo por Kotori, eso no se hace por cualquiera...

-T-tienes razón, tal vez... me atraiga... un poco-

-Umi, sean cuales sean tus gustos o preferencias, tú serás mi mejor amigo, sin importar nada, y créeme, yo te apoyare en todas tus ediciones ¡Yo seré tu más grande ayuda!- Umi no respondió a las emotivas palabras de su amigo, simplemente se lanzo a él y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-No podría pedir mejor amigo que tu...

-ohh, jajaja Umi eres un chillón- Honoka dijo esto ya que sintió su hombro húmedo.

-S-solo, me emocione...

-ya, ya...

-Y tu…- se separo del abrazo y vio a Honoka.

-¿cuándo conseguirás pareja?

-Eh?

.

-Eh?!

-No estaría mal Maki-chan-dijo Nico, sentado al lado de Maki en una cafetería.

-¿Pero eso implica... relacionarme con todos los actores?- Tsubasa se encontraba sentado en frente de ellos

-Si vas a hacer una obra, tienes que relacionarte no solo con los actores, si no con el staff y por supuesto, el público- Maki, Nico y Tsubasa estaban en una cafetería cerca del teatro, Bueno, no es una novedad que Nico lo acosa en todos sus recesos.

-¡Vamos Tsubasa! Tú fuiste el que dijo que quería actuar- Nico seguía animando a su amigo.

-Claro pero... no en una obra… o-o tal vez si pero... esta n-no-

-¿por qué no?-Preguntó Maki, Tsubasa soltó un chillido, no sabía cómo contestar ¿y si descubrían que es fanático de Honoka?

-Tsubasa quiere empezar con algo sencillo, este tipo de obras es demasiado profesional para el-Tsubasa agradecía mentalmente a Nico por salvarlo de esa situación.

-humm tienes razon, tal vez alguien te pueda enseñar bien la teoría del arte de la actuación, así empezaras con lo sencillo y podrás actuar en la siguiente obra- Maki no estaba muy seguro del porque Tsubasa "uno de los mejores idols de Japón" quería hacer un papel en una de sus obras. Aunque no estaría tan mal, después de todo le darían más publicidad al teatro.

-¿Y por qué estás interesado en actuar?-preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-B-bueno yo... yo a-ahhh...

-Tsubasa tiene problemas es sus vídeos musicales, se siente intimidado ante sus compañeros, ellos actúan mejor que él.

-¿compañeros?

-Tsubasa está en un grupo de tres-

-qué raro, todo este tiempo pensé que era solo el.

-No, el no es un idol solitario e independiente como yo- Nico parloteaba haciendo poses raras y jugando con su cabello.

-Como sea ¿quieres estudiar un poco la teoría?-

-C-claro! Te lo agradezco, Nishikino-san.

-Llámame Maki, este enano de aquí ya lo hace, porque tu no.

-¡¿Enano!? ¡Tú, tomatito homosexual!-

-¡¿homosexual!? ¡Mira quién habla!?

-Trabajar... junto a Kosaka-san... tanto tiempo delirándolo, idolatrándolo, admirándolo ¿Le caeré bien? ¿Cómo me verá? Como... su amigo?- Tsubasa ya estaba completamente rojo por aquéllos pensamientos.

-¡eh frentudo! ¿Estás bien?- Maki se preocupo un poco por las reacciones del castaño.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí!

-¿actuaras?

-¡por supuesto!

-Bueno, tengo que regresar a trabajar, Espérame en este lugar en dos horas, te mostrare a la persona que te enseñara la teoría- Maki se levanto del lugar y empezó a caminar hacia el teatro…

-¡M-Maki!- Maki volteo para encarar a Nico, no quería hacerlo, ya se imagina que quiere decirle.

-B-bueno…ehh- Nico se acerco hasta quedar junto al músico - ¿Sigues molesto por lo de ayer?-

El rostro preocupado de Nico, le hacía pensar que no lo quiere solo por su música –Pero eso no es cierto y no debo mentirme- Pensó Maki.

Nico sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, Maki alboroto su cabello diciéndole –Solo olvídalo, El pasado ya paso y ahí se quedara- Y siguió con su camino.

-Yo creo que en un futuro caerá a tus pies- Tsubasa se burlaba aún sentado.

-Jaja ¿Qué dices? Maki-chan actúa de una manera muy distinta a lo que me imaginaba, pero ¿Sabes quien si caerá a tus pies en un futuro?-

-A-ah n-no- Nico corrió a abrazar a Tsubasa –¡Claro que sabes! ¡Ohh Tsubasa! tanto tiempo amando a ese actor barato ¡Y por fin lo vas a conocer! ¡¿No te sientes emocionado?!-

-¡No es un actor barato!-

-¿Ves como si lo amas? ¡Debes sentirte genial por lograr acercarte a él!-

-Bueno… m-me siento nervioso… y aún no me he acercado…

-¡Pero lo harás! ¡Eres un ganon…!- El móvil de Tsubasa empezó a sonar, este alejo a Nico y contesto la llamada-

-¿Qué era?- Pregunto Nico luego de que Tsubasa terminara la llamada.

-Era Eren, Tengo que irme, regreso en dos horas…

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, lamento el retraso, simplemente no salía la inspiración. Pero bueno, aquí esta ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
